


【侑日】Let the rain fall down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一點日常、一點他們以外的日常；一點點雨、一點點他們之間的雨。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 14





	【侑日】Let the rain fall down

**Author's Note:**

> OOC/黑狼隊時期/私設宿舍生活/流水帳  
> 預計送給人的生賀，這邊放一個星期後會刪  
> 如果有人喜歡的話，能告訴我一聲那就太感謝了

侑日/OOC/黑狼隊時期/宿舍生活

一點日常、一點他們以外的日常；一點點雨、一點點他們之間的雨。

1

鈍痛由左側猛然穿刺過腦門，宮侑悠悠睜開眼，起床氣迫使他蹙緊了眉。他摸了摸仍然隱隱作痛的腦袋，瞟了一眼身旁那片車窗玻璃，看見滂沱的雨滴急速劃過，水痕模糊了外頭的景色，兇猛的雨勢似是從天上打翻了一桶水，不偏不倚地扣在正上方。

大概是因為行進間的搖晃才撞上去的，下大雨總是能見度差一點，輾過一兩個窟窿也屬正常。宮侑很快下了個結論並不放在心上，舒開的眉頭一時不備，睏意趁機再次來襲。周遭很安靜，只剩下了巴士行駛的引擎聲和大雨的腳步聲，賽後的疲勞讓隊上所有人都不可避免地沉入了雨水浸蝕的夢鄉，最吵鬧的木兔光太郎也不例外，甚至還比誰都還先打起呼來。

思索著還有多久能回到宿舍，宮侑悄悄嘟噥著雨能趕快停下就好了，在即將闔上眼之前，眼角似乎是誤入了異物而一陣刺痛，他反射性想抬起右手，這才發現有什麼重量壓著他的右臂無法動彈，跟著平穩的呼吸聲隱約起伏。

側過臉看去，宮侑冷不防地陷入了一片橙色之中，那個曾經奪走他所有視線的顏色。乾澀的喉嚨忽然一陣滾動，察覺到日向翔陽正緊挨著自己沉沉睡去，他連呼吸都小心翼翼，害怕吵醒人，害怕吵醒這場好夢。

閉上眼試圖入眠，宮侑忽然又覺得雨怎麼下都無所謂了。

2

得知日向翔陽加入的消息時宮侑簡直興奮得難以入眠。他當然沒忘記自己在高中那場全國大賽拋下過的話，他說有一天給他托球，說得自信，實則他內心曉得，那是由他自己開出的空頭支票。人生聚散不由自己，宮治在高中畢業前就令他充分體悟了這個道理，進入到職業排球的世界後更是如此，簽約期滿了，有人續約留下也有人物色新東家，沒有永遠的隊友。

固然，也不存在永遠的敵人。眼下他和昔日全國大賽的敵手一起在球網的同一端揮汗奮鬥，正是高中時的他所沒有料到過的。於是乎發出的每顆球、擊出的每下扣殺，他都會不由得想像，下一次換誰當他的隊友呢？他應該怎麼運用、或者避開對方的弱點，極盡所能地轉為優勢呢？

光是想像他便渾身一震，皮膚湧上一陣顫慄。對於未知的好奇就像是打了一發強力的興奮劑，他得變得更強大，強大到足以應付任何形色各異的敵人，甚至現在進行式的隊友，他都會偷偷研究，要是哪天得面對面競賽，他應該怎麼把對方打得落花流水。

只是這分對於未知的期待感中並不包含日向翔陽。宮侑老早就聽說他去了巴西打沙排，據說是經由梟谷教練的介紹，過程詳細如何他不清楚，至少他不懷疑來源的正確性，畢竟尾白阿蘭的隊友可是梟谷的畢業生。儘管這個消息他得知時已經過了半年，他還是很感激從前的吐槽小夥伴無意間告訴他這件事情。

如果早一點知道就好了。

這個想法出現在腦海中的瞬間，宮侑猛然睜開了眼，在熄了燈的房裡仰望一片漆黑。他總是想著明天的事情，把過去都留在昨天。他向來如此，也應該如此。比起睡前數綿羊，未來帶給他的雀躍感反倒更令他好眠，可是怎麼了，他頭一次竟然會有對於過去遺憾的念頭。

宮侑不是個會熬夜的人，他也避免去做會造成失眠的任何行為，對於身體的控管他有自信做得不差於佐久早聖臣，然而那個夜晚他罕見地睡不著覺，摸出了手機給宮治發了個沒頭沒尾的訊息，要他想法子讓他睡著。

想當然耳他只得到了一句：你嗑藥了？宮侑輕輕笑出聲，久違的吐槽有種令人安心的懷念感。

不，要嗑的話還是嗑飯糰好了。他打了幾個字，沒過多久宮治傳來回覆：快睡吧你，下次再給你送新口味過去。宮侑又回了連續幾個Z當作是道了晚安，隨後暗下了螢幕，不再理會宮治是否已讀或者回覆。他們之間向來不需要形式上的問候也知道對方心裡想什麼，這點小事情他多少有點把握，誰叫雙胞胎的確有些心電感應。

隨著聯賽開打，馬不停蹄的窒息感令宮侑很快回到了原本的自己，那個對於未來一心一意的男人。他讓自己沒有多餘時間思考，只是一逕地向前奔跑，即便汗如雨下。

3

日向翔陽搬進來宿舍的頭一天和午後的雷陣雨一樣毫無預警。

那日只剩宮侑留守，其他人各有各的玩樂、各忙各的事業，他沒像有些隊友得挪空給女朋友，老家又在兵庫縣，一小時內能夠到達的方法只剩飛機，他懶得花那個工夫時間特地回家給雙胞胎弟弟數落，就算是碰上連假他也索性留在宿舍做些自主訓練。

所以他怎麼也沒料到日向翔陽會提著行李出現，就在他剛結束慢跑回來、渾身大汗的時候。宮侑聽見門鈴聲的當下外頭猛地一聲響雷，還以為是哪個傻子忘了門卡，開門的同時他一邊碎念著：「隊經理不是說忘了帶門卡還能按密碼的嗎——」

一對渾圓的琥珀色眼珠從敞開的門板後溜了出來，與此同時滂沱的雨落下，雨聲瞬間淹沒了世界，也淹沒了宮侑漏跳一拍的心跳聲，他頓了頓，張了張嘴好半會才勉強擠了一聲招呼。

「日向翔陽……歡迎。」

哪個友好的前輩會在一見面喊對方的全名，宮侑暗暗在心底吐槽自己一邊乾笑了下，他側過身挪出通道，日向翔陽必恭必敬地彎了彎腰道謝，一進門又元氣十足地重新自我介紹，他的胸膛微微起伏，隱約帶著驟雨的水氣，橙色的髮絲亂糟糟的，蓬鬆得像一顆剛做好的棉花糖，看上去柔軟得不可思議。

注意到宮侑的視線，日向翔陽蠻不在乎地扯開嘴角說他的髮質總是這樣，下了雨就毛躁。六月嘛，不僅太陽大，雨也下得勤呢。宮侑有些無所適從地撇過臉，只應了一聲嗯。

「嗯……宮前輩？」

日向翔陽偏了偏頭試探性地說，宮侑頓了頓，勉強扯開嘴角笑得吃力，過分燦爛的笑容迫使他微微抽動了眼瞼。你怎麼提早搬來了？他問，意圖轉移話題。

「原本訂好的機票出了點問題，所以比預定的還早了一個禮拜回來。隊經理說我可以先搬過來沒關係……」

給宮前輩添麻煩了。日向翔陽不好意思地說，垂下的眉有些歉意。沒差，宮侑說，很快轉過身不再繼續問下去，他想起前陣子會議上宣布日向翔陽加入時隊經理曾向自己透漏過房間安排，說是日向翔陽的房間就挨在木兔光太郎隔壁。而未公布的新鄰居不知從何處得來了消息，沖他興奮地直嚷著師徒二人終於相聚。

等木兔光太郎從東京回來得知他能提早敘舊，大概會藉口拉人去吃烤肉吧。宮侑漫不經心地想了想，領著日向翔陽拐過轉角。喏，這裡就是你的房間了。他說著邊指了指不遠處的某個房門口，笑得禮貌而生疏。日向翔陽晃了晃橙色的腦袋說知道了，提著行李他依言走過去，在轉開門握把時又回過頭，淺淺的笑意從唇齒間流瀉。

「我會好好期待的。」

門板扣上的聲音在那之後隨即響起，宮侑沒能弄清楚那是什麼意思，只能擺擺手和日向翔陽道別。淅瀝瀝的雨聲依舊沒有歇止，像一種誰在耳邊絮絮叨叨的碎念聲，弄得他心煩。

宮前輩啊……宮侑嘴裡低喃著，悵然若失地頹下肩膀，後悔自己開門那會說錯了招呼詞，如果他說的是好久不見，也許還能喚起一點熟悉感。他心裡明白這並不是第一次，多數人都分不出他和宮治，儘管他們都染了張揚的髮色。算他自作多情了吧，還天真地以為日向翔陽不會是那多數人中的一份子。

他這張臉什麼才能被日向翔陽記起，宮侑說不出口自己就是那個莫名誇口說要給他托球的敵校二傳手，左思右想也想不出其他法子，虛度了幾日，隊經理便發了訊息說要集合。

對於日向翔陽來說，春高時的熟面孔或許還得算上佐久早聖臣。在教練介紹新成員時，宮侑依稀記得有人拉了拉口罩，細如蚊蚋的聲音唸了句發燒退場。其他初次見面的隊員也湊上前，頓時成了一堵高牆圍住日向翔陽，那樣子和高中時相去不遠，他仍然在一群高大的選手中顯得嬌小，進了球場，存在感卻又比任何人都龐大。

「日向怎麼想來我們這邊？」

似乎有人這麼問，宮侑並不意外，他做起拉伸想著等等的分組賽，教練要他們用實戰演練替代輪流自我介紹，他們幾個在春高有過面識的都被分在同一組，另一種意味上的敘舊。他忍不住想著，如果他用了怪人快攻的托球，他會不會就能想起他？

「……也沒有什麼特別的原因，不過——」

日向翔陽說的時候正好望過來，不經意與宮侑交錯了視線，他微微笑了笑，補足了後頭的句子：「有人跟我說過，有一天他要給我托球。」

4

在水氣遠遠無法觸及的天氣裡他們也曾滿身淋漓。

這個夏末鮮少得到雨水垂憐，一連好幾天出了大太陽，和前陣子濕氣瀰漫的樣子大相逕庭，跟關了水龍頭一樣說停就停。宮侑那會正練習發球，便聽見教練遠遠地和明暗修吾說了幾句話，站在一旁的木兔光太郎大概是偷聽到了內容，驚呼聲的音量頃刻蓋過了整間體育館，以至於位於對角最遠處的他都能聽得清，日向翔陽今天不會來訓練，生病了。

「……又是發燒退場嗎。」

就在他身後的佐久早聖臣暗暗嘖了聲，宮侑沒那心思去吐槽他要記著那事情多久，他手裡悄悄出力捏著一顆排球，汗水沿著手臂線條一路滑進掌心，咚地一聲作響便掉落在地，他頓時什麼也抓不著，莫名地忐忑。

宮侑忘了是怎麼結束訓練的，回到宿舍時他不像其他人率先佔走淋浴間，而是筆直地走向了日向翔陽的房間，果斷地敲響了門板。

遲遲得不到回應，宮侑猜測起房間的主人肯定是睡下了，他猶豫了一下該不該繼續打擾對方，卻在無意間摸上門把時意外發現房門沒有上鎖。

「……小翔陽？」

宿舍的房大抵都是一樣的格局，進了門就能看見床。宮侑緩緩從門板後探出頭先是確定了床上的日向翔陽依舊熟睡才鑽進房內，輕手輕腳地帶上門。

吃壞肚子或者是夏日常有的冷中暑，記得隊經理也不是很確定，說是日向翔陽從一早就頭暈噁心，還好他看出不對勁，不然說不準接著就有人吐在場地上。

湊近床邊，宮侑蹲下身去端詳那張有些蒼白的臉龐，橙色的髮絲癱倒在綿軟的枕頭上，他很少見過那樣靜態的日向翔陽，安靜幾乎很少停留在他身上，不禁讓人感到格外新鮮。

想什麼呢，病人不安靜哪還叫病人。宮侑很快意識到自己的想法有些失禮，於是轉移了注意力讓視線四處溜轉，短促的低吟隱約傳來，他又回頭去看日向翔陽，那件被子在翻身之間給一腳踢到了床邊，他往前湊近了些伸手去拉被子，從衣領中瞥見一對浮起薄汗的鎖骨。

「流這麼多汗……」

仔細一瞧能發現日向翔陽身上的T恤早已被汗水浸透，宮侑轉身想去找冷氣遙控器，不經意掃過床頭櫃上的藥袋，他順手取來看了看，上頭除了寫了幾服像是感冒藥的藥名以外，似乎還配了解熱鎮痛劑。

原來這小子還發燒了？宮侑偏了偏頭，這才看見了失去黏性而落在枕邊的退熱貼。正在退燒呢，出點汗也好。他收回手打消了把冷氣調降溫度的念頭，見日向翔陽仍舊沒有醒來的跡象，他吐了吐氣，嘆氣或者鬆一口氣，他自己也說不清是哪一種。

「真是的，快點好起來啊……」

不然我怎麼給你托球。宮侑撓了撓後腦，後半句像是呢喃一般低低流淌過寂靜的房，達成了探視的目的後似乎再也沒有藉口留下，他思忖著也該是時候離開，悄悄站起身走向門口。

「侑……前輩？」

聞聲，宮侑回過頭便撞見坐起身的日向翔陽，還未及時說點什麼，後者迷迷糊糊地摸下床，就這麼腳邊一軟，往前倒去。

幸好運動選手的反應速度不一般，宮侑一個箭步連忙抓住了人，一股重量便順勢往自己壓了過來。他勉強站穩身形，劈頭就唸了一句病人別隨便亂動，語氣不免有些急躁。

對不起。日向翔陽點了點頭說，汗濕的前髮有幾綹貼在皮膚上，像隻剛淋了雨的小狗倚在胸膛，連目光都被雨水浸透，看上去可憐巴巴地。宮侑怔了怔，像是這才意識到自己把人圈在懷裡，難辭其咎的距離。

與其說他們是靠得近，倒不如說是黏在一塊。日向翔陽這會還糊糊塗塗，睡翹了的頭髮亂無章法，底下那片光裸的額頭隱約散發一點清涼的藥劑味。宮侑認出那是退熱貼的味道，想起面前的病人正在退燒，他攤平了手心貼在他的額頭上，一樣的溫度。

「退燒了就好。」

鬆口氣的同時宮侑終於曉得該放手，他搓了搓自己不知何時逼出汗水的手心，倉皇找了個藉口，不理會是否有人一臉茫然地喊了他的名，他將日向翔陽的房間拋在身後，至於表現自不自然、是不是閃爍其詞，他無暇顧及，只是一股腦地衝進淋浴間，把水龍頭轉到最右邊，讓冰冷的水流沖醒昏昏脹脹的腦袋。

進了水的眼角開始發澀，宮侑閉上眼將眉頭一同蹙緊，在逃離之前他聽見了一樣的呼喚，倏地將他拽往仍舊驟雨無常的盛夏。成為隊友後的第一場隊內分組賽在雨後濕重的空氣中落幕，他們嘗試了新的快攻，然而試水溫的結果並不理想，他們那組輸得一蹋糊塗，只能摸摸鼻子清理場地，被拖下水的佐久早聖臣時不時用眼神表示不滿。

「都怪你叫我宮前輩，我還以為你不記得我了。」

「突然叫名字太厚臉皮了所以……可是話說回來，前輩不也連名帶姓的叫我嗎？」

「啊……」

「我們是半斤八兩呢侑前輩！」

是收起球網的時候，還是回到宿舍的路上，宮侑想不起那樣的對話具體是何時，感覺像是間隔了好幾個四季，可每個字卻都如同昨日一樣清晰。

而他同樣清楚夏天快要結束了。

猝不及防的雨，也是時候該停了。

5

「不是吧？」

宮侑眨了眨眼，他站在宿舍的交誼廳門口，不敢置信地盯著那群人手忙腳亂，抬頭瞄了瞄被調到只有十八度的冷氣，才正想著不免又要被隊經理碎念一番，接著又看見明暗修吾端著一口大鍋子走了過來，幾張桌子被拼在了一起，中央放置了不知道從哪來的電陶爐。

「電線好像不夠長的說。」「延長線！嗯？延長線？」「去廚房找看看吧？」「我覺得應該不是在那裏……」一群人圍在電陶爐前七嘴八舌，佐久早聖臣正忙著消毒餐具一邊瞟了宮侑一眼，像是用眼神責怪他怎麼可以閒在那裏不幹事，托馬斯舉著湯杓躍躍欲試，說他還是第一次自己在家煮火鍋。

沒想到昨日木兔光太郎提議的火鍋派對居然實現了。宮侑偏頭沉吟了下在久遠的記憶中尋找殘缺的片段，想了好半刻才他終於記起去年的聖誕節，那會為了給聖誕樹的裝飾燈通電，似乎曾拿出過延長線那玩意，最後收拾他也幫忙了，好像是被他隨便給塞進了掃地用具間裡。

避開其他人注意後宮侑默默拿來了延長線，木兔光太郎尖著嘴高呼著侑侑是今天的英雄！火鍋英雄！他話裡意義不明的地步令人懷疑是不是早就乾完了一打啤酒，跟發起酒瘋沒兩樣。宮侑還來不及吐槽，緊接著又是明暗修吾從一旁提著一大袋標了附近超市LOGO的塑膠袋，從外頭也能明顯看出裡面除了酒還是酒。

師傅起鬨怎有徒弟不跟進的道理，日向翔陽煞有其事地表演過度恭敬的上班族和木兔光太郎敬了酒，才剛笑咧咧地喝了幾口又湊近鍋邊，一臉期待地望著湯頭表面浮起的泡泡，嘴裡叨念著怎麼還不滾呢。佐久早聖臣皺著眉要他別靠太近，否則口水噴進去他就不吃了。宮侑在一旁看著，實在很想問問他的口罩到底要戴到什麼時候。

在正式開動之前大伙圍了圈，人人高舉起手中的一罐啤酒，到此為止還算一致的動作卻在下一秒全數崩潰，乾杯時沒有一個人喊出同樣的台詞，七零八落的。畢竟，這次的火鍋派對本就不屬於慶功會一類。剛好挨在隔壁的佐久早聖臣小小聲說了健康檢查沒有紅字，宮侑雖然很想吐槽那算什麼值得慶祝的事情，沉吟了下他還是選擇了保持安靜，誰叫他也沒資格數落人。

不過，硬要說一件高興的事情還是有的。

宮侑不動聲色地趁著夾火鍋料的時候瞄過去，日向翔陽這會彎下身潛到桌底下似乎是撿起掉了的筷子，他笑了笑起身去拿了雙新的回來，接著坐在他隔壁的托馬斯拿著手機湊過去，兩人頓時笑成一片。宮侑不禁憶起了剛完成快攻的當下，有人一樣露出孩子般的笑容，純粹得令人眩目。那個瞬間，他所有因成功的興奮感都轉為了另一種有別於以往的熱度，熱得他下意識迴避了那雙朝自己高舉的掌心，和水氣無法觸及卻又淋漓滿身的那日一同，他別過臉去，拒絕了。

一聲又急又猛的咳嗽聲拉回宮侑的注意力，似乎是日向翔陽囫圇吞了什麼噎著了，這下摀著嘴漲紅了臉，一旁的木兔光太郎著急地喊：催吐！那、那個什麼哈姆雷特——是哈姆立克！宮侑立刻糾正，幸好日向翔陽捶著胸口很快緩過來，一群沒點緊張感的大男人又開始沒事人一樣地大快朵頤。

這樣子也挺好的。宮侑吐了口氣，仰頭灌了口啤酒，廉價的苦澀滑過喉頭。不對，是這樣子就好。他最後這麼想。

「夏天開冷氣吃火鍋最——棒啦！」

木兔光太郎亂吼亂叫地打了個酒嗝，此時所有人已經酒足飯飽，清空的碗盤、餐具和東倒西歪的鋁罐一起散亂在桌上，時間趁著杯觥交錯之際悄悄撥動指針過了九點。除了還在陪著拚酒的明暗修吾以外，托馬斯已經搶先歪倒在桌角旁，搖搖欲墜。佐久早聖臣大概是藉口上廁所逃回了房間從此以後不見蹤影，被全場一致認為最不上道的男人。

喝酒對運動員不是件好事情，無論是體能上，或是體態上。平日教練和防護員就經常這樣叮嚀，也難怪這次難得解脫，大家都放開了。宮侑是除了佐久早聖臣以外難得的清醒人，他的酒量不算強，屬於慢慢喝還能一邊排解掉的類型，只要不是一下子喝太急，他基本只會到微醺的狀態。他瞄了瞄木兔光太郎身邊已經滿臉通紅的日向翔陽，正好明暗修吾倒光最後一罐啤酒，想著是時候該喊停，才準備開口便被搶先了。

而開口的正是日向翔陽。

「我去幫前輩們買酒！」

眨了眨眼，興許是酒精作祟，宮侑微微張著嘴發怔了下，等到回過神時日向翔陽已經不在座位上，他猛然站直身，木兔光太郎奇怪地瞪他一眼，又突然將眼睛瞇成一條細縫，笑得莫名其妙。

「侑侑去買點下酒菜回來吧！」

超市快關門了。木兔光太郎擺了擺手示意動作快點，明暗修吾沒阻止只是皺著眉點著頭，跟著一臉正經地點了餐說要買冷凍毛豆。這群醉漢，宮侑歪著嘴角沒好氣地說，抓起擱在桌邊的手機，挑高了半邊眉毛。

「別等也別期待，我只是去把小翔陽帶回來。」

6

抱著順便醒醒酒也好的心態，宮侑的步伐並不急，僥倖地想著日向翔陽醉得厲害，怎麼樣都不會走太遠，怎料他走了好步路，直到超市的招牌燈都來到了眼前，橙色的背影依舊不知去向。

然而超市的鐵門早已拉下，上頭貼著的公告寫了因應陸上警報，本店提前打烊。招牌燈仍敬業地發光，打在宮侑怔然的面孔，金色的髮絲被映得發白。都怪白天時太過風光明媚，他都忘了新聞說過今晚有颱風登陸，電車和飛機都停駛停飛了，這次火鍋派對能聚集這麼多人全拜它所賜。

這麼一想起後便覺風颳得似乎有些大了，宮侑瑟縮起肩膀頓時感到寒意，幸好離開宿舍前記得提上一件防風外套，他拉好了拉鍊，漫無目的找尋走失的隊友。在風中逐漸清醒的腦袋一點一點拾起了警覺，他站在忽明忽滅的街燈底下，火急火燎地掏出口袋的手機撥通了某個號碼，腳尖不停地敲打著地面。

「不會沒帶手機吧……」

宮侑焦躁地嘖了一聲，不自覺地靠攏了眉心，長久的通話聲過後終將轉入了語音信箱，他掛斷了通話打算再撥一次，忽而天空降下雨點，跌落在微微發燙的螢幕上，他仰高了頸子看向夜空，黑得只能看見一絲絲銀色的雨，像無聲掉落的眼淚，呼呼的風聲是它的哭泣聲。

啪！地一響，不知從何處吹來的廣告布條一下子撲在某輛停在街邊的車上，彷彿以此為信號，細雨轉為豆大的水珠紛紛落下，周圍的景色無可避免地被雨水浸深了一個色階。宮侑慌忙躲在公車停靠站裡避雨，攥緊著仍舊聯絡不到人的手機，他咬了咬牙，最後選擇將通話對象換了個名字。

「……有何貴幹？」

富有特徵的嗓音帶著顯而易見的不耐煩，然而嘈雜的雨聲令宮侑幾乎聽不清楚對方說了什麼，再次確認了下自己撥打的對象是佐久早聖臣沒錯，他對著手機拔高音量問：有看見小翔陽嗎？

「……等等。」

宮侑將通話音量調到極限，他原以為佐久早聖臣肯定會回答類似不知道、那不關我的事之類的話，卻意外聽見像是門板開啟又關上的聲音，似乎是走出了房門，緊接著低低的嘆息聲傳來。

「沒看見日向，只有他的手機掉在地上，其他人也醉倒了。」

一種不祥的預感油然而生，宮侑望了望越發張狂的雨勢，像一條條鞭子死命地往地上抽，他對著手機低聲說知道了，在掛斷通話前又向佐久早聖臣耳提面命：看見小翔陽回來就打給我。馬上。

將手機塞回口袋，宮侑吐出一口長氣，他朝外頭伸長了手，頃刻滿手濕濡。他伸手把外套的帽兜拉起來，義無反顧地投身於暴雨之中，絲毫不在意外套的質料能防水到何種地步。

腳上那雙拖鞋的抓地力並不優越，宮侑好幾次都差點栽了跟斗，被迫放慢動作的焦躁和眼下這場雨同樣傾盆而下，每滴雨都像有巴掌一般大，熱熱辣辣打在皮膚上，深入毛孔的疼痛徹底醒了酒。醉的人可不是我，他歪斜了嘴角唸著，在心底揶揄老天爺多此一舉。

如果早一點追出來就好了。

繃緊了唇決定繞去通往宿舍的那條小徑，宮侑安慰自己說不準只是時機錯開，日向翔陽已經在回程的路上了。但是天曉得呢，他不能樂觀，他不能假設他會走在他以為的那條路上，他不能不承認這是第二次。

他又找不到他了。

7

「侑前輩！」

熟悉的呼喚帶著輕輕的餘韻穿過沉重的雨水，宮侑怔怔地回過頭，大雨如注中他依舊能看見一對渾圓的琥珀色眼珠，凝視一般的目光。瞬間遠雷響起，劃破了夏日的夜晚開出一道口子，他從中瞥見了某個下了雷雨的午後，他打開門就看見了日向翔陽，是他搶先來到了面前。

「手機也不帶，颱風天的你想什麼啊！」

雨水趁著每一個字的吐息間滲入了口腔內，宮侑沒能克制住責難的語氣，他握緊了拳頭，說不清自己遏止的是什麼樣的衝動。他很難形容那是什麼感覺，也許是煩人的雨聲，抑或是猛烈的心跳，罷了，說到底只是因為日向翔陽過於無法掌握，他不喜歡這種未知感。

對不起。日向翔陽咬著唇飽含歉意，下一秒卻鐵青著臉連忙掩住嘴，整張臉都皺在了一塊，宮侑頓時忘了生氣，手忙腳亂地拉了人到一旁的排水溝，他脫下外套充當遮蔽物為他擋去雨水，雨聲混著乾嘔聲一陣一陣，他像消了風的氣球一下子沒了剛才的氣勢，輕聲問著好點沒有。  
  
沒事的。日向翔陽抬起臉答，連搖頭都看上去無力，被浸透到底的橙色髮絲貼著額頭，底下的面孔不出意外一樣蒼白。宮侑不再繼續問也明白了有人在逞強，他想著得趕緊讓人歇息，至少，不是頂著一件快要失去遮雨作用的防風外套，在風雨中搖搖欲墜。他轉頭瞥見了忽明忽滅的燈光，那裏有處拉了鐵門的小店，附帶遮雨棚的那種，他想都不想便拽了人往那兒奔去。

「等雨停吧，你這樣子要跑回去也跑不動吧？」

濕漉漉的橙色腦袋輕輕點了點，遮雨棚底下乾燥的地面染上他們滿是雨水的印子，沉默就此蔓延開來，任由喧譁的雨聲充斥著耳膜。宮侑不大喜歡雨天，特別是在他想專注在什麼事情上頭的時候，對他來說就像比賽中的加油隊一樣擾人。

「沒想到侑前輩居然出來找我，給你添麻煩了。」

沒什麼。宮侑頓了頓低聲答，他側過臉瞄了一眼蹲坐在地的日向翔陽，他的頭垂得很低，把臉埋在屈起的雙膝間，衣領出露出一片濕濡的後頸，冷白色的日光燈把那處映得蒼白，吸飽了雨水的白色T恤能透出底下的膚色。看上去很冷，宮侑不禁想，抖落了防風外套上頭的雨滴給披在了日向翔陽肩上，輕微的顫抖藉著碰觸的瞬間竄進他的指尖。

謝謝。琥珀色的眼眸匆匆瞥過來一瞬，日向翔陽說完的當下又低下臉，聲音彷彿浸了水那般富有隔閡感。身為一個經常熱場子的關西人，宮侑不是不能感到氣氛變得尷尬，只是他的腦袋也和這下著雨的天一般，周圍盡是嘩嘩的雨聲，平常攢的段子都像那停留葉脈上的塵土，一下子被沖刷殆盡。

「對了，如果背著小翔陽……」

大概是被沉默逼緊了，宮侑沒頭沒尾拋出一句話，他對著仍然兇猛的雨勢喃喃：跑快點就好了。視線從滂沱的景色中游移至此端，他看見一雙朝自己懵懂的眼，這才回過神來意識到自己說了什麼。

「啊，抱歉，你還不舒服吧？」

別在意我說的。宮侑別過臉，日向翔陽卻像是抓緊了什麼，立刻回道：怎麼可能不在意呢！宮侑怔了怔，下意識又去看日向翔陽，他毫無防備地在他臉上讀出一點急切。

他也許能無視自己的那份，但是別人的、尤其是日向翔陽，他做不到視而不見。

為什麼這麼說？宮侑問，沒漏看日向翔陽那一點欲言又止，他皺了皺眉靠前了幾步，直白了當地又問了一次。日向翔陽縮了縮身子沒逃開，嘴裡囁嚅著。

「我還以為侑前輩你……討厭我了。」  
  


宮侑微微張著嘴頓了頓，最後撓亂了金色的頭髮，不敢置信地說怎麼可能，他蹲下身，不及一步之遠的距離瞬間濃縮了水氣，牆壁上那根裸露的日光燈管奮力把光照進他們之間，憑著有限的亮度，他依舊能清晰看見濕漉漉的眼眸瞬間亮了起來彷彿雨後天晴。可怎麼了，烏雲卻反而溜進了他的胸腔，心跳的聲音又沉又悶。

「那侑前輩喜歡我嗎？」

「當然了。」

察覺到自己的話引人誤會，宮侑趕忙又補了句那沒有特別的意思，他乾笑著打算蒙混過去，他們還能當個能談天說笑的普通隊友。然而日向翔陽沒有給出他預期中的反應，吐槽也好、敷衍也好，沒有，全都沒有。他只是垂下眼，臉上又黯淡了些許。

「侑前輩果然是討厭我的吧。」

不，不是的，我不是說了沒有嗎。宮侑忙不迭開口，他似乎看見了烏雲再次回到了日向翔陽的頭上，可鬱悶的空氣依然在胸腔間盤踞不散。

「那、為什麼侑前輩總是避著我呢？明明我們終於練好了屬於我們的快攻、」

侑前輩卻連和我擊掌都不願意。日向翔陽的聲音顯然帶了點鼻音，皺著鼻子一副泫然欲泣的模樣。宮侑反覆說了好幾次不是、他並不是有意避開的。然而說到後面卻是越描越黑，顯得他那些行為像是無心之舉，更加印證了日向翔陽的說法。他不知道為什麼總是這樣，他不喜歡猝不及防的雨，不喜歡無法掌握的未知感，更不喜歡自己越陷越深，卻還不由自主——夠了。

伴隨交疊的兩片唇，突來的寂靜造訪，與此同時燈光滅了。那根日光燈管原本就垂死掙扎，這會兒終於壽終正寢，四周一片漆黑，街角的路燈隔在層層雨幕之外，光亮絲毫無法觸及此端。宮侑看不見日向翔陽是什麼表情，只曉得那片唇比他想像中的更要柔軟、更加引人入勝，在失去控制去撬開對方的牙關前他猛然往後退，屏住的呼吸得以衝出胸膛，帶著一顆再也躲避不了的真心。

「我明明就說了不是的啊。如果說我對小翔陽的喜歡，是有特別意思的那種……」

那你就會相信我了吧？宮侑嘆了嘆氣說，用額頭輕輕抵著日向翔陽的。遮雨棚外的世界依然傾盆大雨，唯獨風慢下腳步，只留下雨聲在耳邊嘩然作響。然而他只聽見了自己越發紊亂的呼吸，看見自己奮不顧身地丟出了心臟，被雨淋得濕濡不堪。

他還是看不見日向翔陽是什麼表情，可他卻很清楚自己搞砸了，這是他唯一有把握的事情。宮侑抿了抿唇，在心中盤算著接下來該用什麼樣的台詞過度這段尷尬的氣氛，日向翔陽卻連這點時間都不給予，像是想把他逼得無路可退一樣，他又問：特別的意思，是什麼意思？

「不會吧……」

當然是戀愛上的意思啊，不然還能有哪種意思。宮侑免不了沒好氣地答，要是現下能有燈光打在他臉上，肯定能照得出他瞠目結舌的模樣。

「別在意，我並不要你回應什麼。」

這句話對宮侑、對日向翔陽來說，都是一個不得不下的台階。宮侑悄悄握緊了拳，暗自祈禱日向翔陽不會繼續深掘下去。雨好像小了點，他說，說的時候一邊想站起身，卻冷不防被揪住了衣襬。

「可是我想回應侑前輩。」

你就這麼想給我最後一擊嗎？宮侑很想這樣吐槽，或許他還能笑著接受日向翔陽的拒絕。可是他最終什麼也沒說出口，只是靜靜地等候。

「我想說……我……」

我其實也跟侑前輩一樣。日向翔陽一鼓作氣說完最後幾個字，意料外的答案令宮侑一時之間不知該如何反應，他只是感覺到揪住衣襬的力道消失了，然而這次他終於習慣了黑暗，能隱約摸出日向翔陽的輪廓，依稀看得見他緊閉雙眼湊近自己，他再次重溫了同樣美好的柔軟，而他再也無法忍耐，加深了吻，反反覆覆。

「侑前輩……雨停了……」

細如蚊蚋的喘息聲從幾乎融為一體的唇與唇之間流瀉出來，宮侑沒有多理會，只是應了句是嗎，便又奪去了日向翔陽所剩不多的理智。世界沒了雨聲，偶爾從屋簷上墜落的雨水滴滴答答地打在地面，他們的呼吸和眼神卻依舊淋漓，下著永不停歇的雨。

FIN


End file.
